Niley: The Affair
by nileyluvr07
Summary: June 11th was supposed to be Nick and Miley's day. But no, Selena took it away and made it hers. Now, almost two years later, Selena wishes to make amends. Miley and Nick haven't seen each other since the wedding, and they're quick to find that their feelings haven't gone away. What happens when the two are left alone with each other?
1. Part One

I know it's wrong. It goes against all of what I thought my morals and values were. Never in my whole life would I imagine that I would agree to such an immoral and sinful action. My entire life I've considered myself a 'Hard Core Christian', and a 'Hard Core Christian' does not do the things that I'm doing. I don't even know why I'm okay with it.. I guess that my whole life I've been known as the good girl and the girl that couldn't do anything wrong, and I'm just absolutely sick of it. I don't want people to think I'm boring, anymore. I want people to not only just known my name, but to think of something wild and fun when they hear it. And maybe what I'm doing is a little extreme, but I just can't get enough.

At age twenty four, I'd done more than any normal person had dreamed for their entire lifetime. At age fifteen, I'd conquered the pop scene, starred in my own television show, and released two albums that had gone platinum. I was in the process of a world wide headlining tour, and the best part about it was I was touring with my first real boyfriend, and the love of my life. At age nineteen, I had starred in multiple feature films, released at least seven top selling albums, gone on multiple world tours, and found a wonderful new man who could help mend my broken heart. But by age twenty two, I lost that man, and I discovered that the first and only love of my life was getting married. Yes, I would have been happy for him, but he was marrying the one person in this world that without a doubt I actually hated. I had always been raised to the idea of never hating anyone, because every person was created for a reason, and there was some good you could find in anyone. But this girl.. she ruined my life. It was the reason that I had faded from the fame, she was the reason that I lost the love of my life, she was the reason that I fell apart. And I know it sounds dramatic to only blame her, but if you go back and trace the root to all of the problems, it simply leads to her.

On June 11th, 2015, Nicholas Jerry Jonaz and Selena Marie Gonmez joined together in the union of marriage, and it absolutely destroyed me. To start off, June 11th was Nick and I's day. It was the day we met, they day we started going out, the day that everything changed for the better. And she took that day away from me; she took all of the memories we had, and made it change. Now it was their wedding anniversary, and that's all he was going to think about on that day. He wasn't going to remember anything about me anymore, because I know she didn't allow it. She wanted me to fail, she honestly told me that she wished I had never been born because then she wouldn't have to deal with all of the nasty surrounding me. Second thing wrong with the marriage is that I knew it wasn't right. Nick had always told me that he wouldn't marry a woman if his family didn't like her, and I knew for a fact that Denise did not like her. When Selena had spoken those words to me, Denise was more than a second mother to me; She was a best friend. She held me while I was crying, bought me ice cream, and talked me through everything Selena did to me. And although Denise was one of the sweetest people that I had ever met, if someone hurt someone she cares about, she never forgave them. Holding a grudge was absolutely She's not going to forgive Selena for what she did to me, even if I'm not actual family.

_June 9th, 2017. _

It was two days before Selena and Nick's anniversary, and I was an absolute mess. It had been two years since the day that destroyed the slightest shimmering hope I had of recapturing the love of my life, and I still wasn't over him. Nicholas was, and will always be the one and only love of my life. And I couldn't stand to see those two together. She was such a damn leech, and it honestly made me sick to my stomach sometimes when I saw them together. It brought upon major panic attacks, and it would end with me running to the bathroom briefly before removing the contents from my stomach.

As of now, I was sitting on my couch, watching the movie 'The Notebook' (an oldie, but one of the best love stories I'd ever seen) and eating a ½ pint carton of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream. I know it wasn't that healthy for me, but it was so addicting when I was upset. I was staring intently at the screen, even though I knew that I could tell the movie back to you without a flaw, when my home phone started blaring throughout my house. Slowly, I turned my head searching for the closest phone, and extending my body to its near maximum to reach it without having to move much. Without looking at the Caller ID I picked up, annoyed, "Yes?" I said. On the other line was a voice I hadn't heard speak to me in years. It was harsh, shrill, and made my ears want to bleed. "Miiiiley!," Selena's voice rang through phone, "Darling, we must talk." Gasping at her friendliness, I wasn't sure as to how to respond to her. "Uhm.. I uhh.." I began to stutter out. "Don't talk, let me speak," Selena started to say, "Look. I'm sick of being on bad terms with you. It's really quite a drag being asked about it all of the time. So, I think you should come over sometime and we can talk. Fix this stupid 'feud' or whatever they're calling it these days." Fabricating a laugh after finishing, I honestly wanted to rip off my ears. "Uh.. Selena.. I don't re-" I began to say, but got cut off instead. "You know what, don't even answer. I'll be over to pick you up in an hour. See you, Cirus." Keeping the phone pressed against my ears for an extended period of time, I sat on the couch completely dazed as to what had just happened. The phone slowly slipped from my hand, and after blinking a few times, I stood up. "_Well," _I thought to myself, _"If I'm being forced to do this, I might as well look descent."_

I thanked the lord that I had already showered that morning, so I made my way up the stairs in my apartment, and found my way into my room. Walking over to my walk in closet, I found a light green camisole and a pair of dark blue jean shorts. Living in California, you never had to worry about it being chilly because that just wasn't possible. After placing the clothes carefully upon my body, I found some wristbands and put them upon my wrist. I gently re-curled some of the looser curls in my natural hair, and then side braided the entire mass. As I was putting the hair tie around the end of the braid, I heard my doorbell ring. I groaned at the sound, but for some reason, dragged myself down to the front door. Placing a fake smile upon my face, I opened the door and was horrified to see the face of the girl who ruined my life. "Miley!" she yelled, and came forward with her chubby arms forward. After Selena's show on Disney ended, she was never picked up for anything that was big, and it totally destroyed her self confidence. And so she put on quite a bit of weight. But Nick.. Nick still saw something in her.. something he didn't see in me. "Sel..ena!" I unenthusiastically yelled along with her. She wrapped her arms around me, and didn't release for a very awkwardly long amount of time. When she finally released, she looked around my front room disapprovingly. Shaking her head, as if to erase the image from her head, Selena grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the outside world. I groaned quietly to myself, and was dragged into her pink fluff Mercedes Benz. The inside of her car was completely covered in pink as well. Pink seat covers, pink steering wheel, pink dashboard, pink **everything. **And to be honest, I wanted to puke. Pink was my _least _favorite color; it was just so stereotypical of girls to enjoy pink, and I wanted to be anything but that.

After driving for what seemed liked hours, Selena slowly pulled into a driving leading to an overly extravagant house. In front of the house was an arching drive way so that you could go one way or the other and never had to go in reverse. There was also a small yard in front of where the drive was, that was perfectly manicured, and contained a small Red Maple tree that looked easy to climb in. Shaking my view from the tree, my attention was brought to the house I was about to enter. Without a doubt, it was the biggest house that I had ever seen, and I just knew that Selena had picked it out. Nick would never had picked out such a grandiose home. Nick wasn't like that, he didn't like showing off the fact that he had a lot of money. I mean, yes, he was an international superstar, but he was shy and modest. It was one of the best qualities about him.. part of the reason that I had fallen in love with him. I've always said that I'd fall in love with someone like that, because I'm loud and crazy, and they would calm me down. But back to the house, it was a Greek Revival styled house, and was completely white. You know, like those houses that you see in magazines that you can't even imagine having because they're so ridiculously picture perfect. There were two visible stories to the house, but I was sure that there were more that were more hidden below the ground level. On the top floor, there was a balcony just like the one in The Notebook. It honestly broke my heart to see, knowing that the Notebook was one of my all time favorite movies, and Nicholas knew that.

Before I had time to fully take in the sight in front of me, Selena had turned off the engine and began talking again. "Now," she began to say while putting her purse together, "I thought today would be a good day to do this, because Nicky's out of town. I thought it might be awkward if he was here, so yeah.. No worries if he's not in town." adding a awkward laugh afterward. She opened the car door, and swung her legs outside of the car. "So, just, you know.. come with me." she said, as if I couldn't understand the fact that I was supposed to follow her. Slowly I exited the vehicle, still unsure as to why I was agreeing to this, and followed far behind the girl ahead of me. She stumbled to the front door, and continued on into the house, suddenly changing her thought process and expecting that I knew where I was going. As I got closer to the front door, I could hear soft hints of Elvis Costello playing from a room near the entrance. _"That's weird."_ I thought to myself. One of the only musicians Selena continually admitted to hating was Elvis Costello, and it seemed strange to me that it would be playing if Nick wasn't home. But I pushed the thought ahead, and increased my walking pace to find Selena.

Eventually I was caught up to Selena and we entered a large room that appeared to be such as a family room. On the wall ahead of me, there was a large sliding glass door that lead to the the backyard of the home, and nothing much else. To the far left there was a beautifully set up fireplace, and to the right of the fireplace were two gigantic shelving cases filled with movies, video games, and documentaries. On the wall to my right, there was a large black leather couch and a painting of an ocean scenery. It was a beautiful painting, but it didn't fit the room. The rest of the room was filled with warm colors, and having an ocean painting was just awkward. I softly laughed to myself, knowing that Nick had probably picked it out. He was never the best at matching things together, and it was always the most obvious mistakes.

Selena lead me to the large couch, and we sat down on opposite ends. "How have you been, darling?" she spoke in a shrill voice, "Because I've been oh so fabulous." She looked me up and down, and then gave me a disgusted look. "You're not much of a talker... Good." she spoke loudly. But her impatience grew larger and larger, becoming more and more obvious. "Miley.. I'm going to.. um.. I'll be right back. Don't move." she stated firmly, and quickly disappeared out of the room.

Looking around the room, I had no idea what I was doing. I couldn't comprehend as to why I was sitting here, in _their_ house, and what I couldn't understand most of all was how I wasn't completely breaking down. Awkwardly unknowing of what to do, I pulled out my iPhone and composed a text message to my best friend. _'Demz, you won't believe where I am.'_ I typed quickly, and pressed send. Moments later, the dim screen lit up with a response. _'? Where? Are you okay?' _she had replied, obviously worried about me. _'… Selena and Nick's house.'_ I sent while taking in a sharp breath. It was still difficult to acknowledge that all of this was real. _'WHAT!? What's gong on Mi!? Why are you there!?'_ _'Selena came and picked me up.. she just left me in one of the rooms.. awkward.' 'What the hell? Call me if anything goes wrong..'_ After reading that text, I heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and shoved my phone back into my pocket. Selena appeared at the door, and then stumbled into the couch yet again, not saying anything.

"So.." I said awkwardly unknowing of what was going to happen in the future moments. Selena looked at me with pleading eyes, "Listen Miley.. I know I did a lot of horrible things to you in the past, and I was so glad when you agreed to come over here. I just.. I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything. I was always so angry all of the time, and I could just never control myself. I know that it's probably stupid to try to apologize after so long, and I totally understand if you don't forgive me.. but I want you and I to be friends Miley..." she said quickly and after a long silent pause, she continued by saying "It'd be great press for both of us, don't you see?" _"Ah, there's the catch."_ I thought to myself, realizing this this was entirely a publicity stunt. "So.." I said, trying to gather my thoughts. "Are you actually sorry, or are you just saying this because you want the press to think that we made some miraculous connection?" When I finished speaking, she looked with big eyes behind me and gasped. "Nick!" she spoke excitedly, "What are you doing here honey!? You weren't supposed to come home until Friday afternoon!" Nick looked at her strangely, and then began in speak in his absolute angelic voice "Sel, it.. is Friday afternoon. What day did you think it was?" Her face dropped as she realized she had had the days wrong, and then looked over to me. "Oh.. Oh god.. I.. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for him to- and well- oh god!" She stressed out, and proceeded to run out of the room and up to the second floor of the home. I was terrified to turn around though, I knew that if I saw him, things would not turn out well and I would probably loose my composure in _their _home. But much to my displeasure, Nick walked forward to catch a glimpse at who Selena had brought into their home.

Nick and I's eyes caught each other for what seemed like an eternity, but I snapped my eyes closed as if I was trying to erase his beauty from my brain. I heard a soft gasp and the sound of someone sitting upon the leather couch, "Mi.. Miley.?" he asked timidly. I kept my eyes closed, but nodded to confirm his guess. Slowly, I barely opened my right eye, and saw Nick with one hand covering his mouth. God.. he was absolutely stunning. He was everything I wanted in a man and more, and it ripped me apart knowing that he didn't love me any longer. I stood up, and quickly ventured my way through the home and out to the front lawn. As I found myself outside, it dawned upon me that I had no way of getting home, seeing as Selena had driven me here. As I began to run down the driveway, I heard a voice calling after me; a voice I knew all too well. "Miley! Miley wait! Please!" I heard Nick call out to me. The sound of his sprinting soon rang into my ears, and I felt him grab my wrist and stop me. "Miley, please." he pleaded while staring into my eyes. "Why.. why are you here?" I tried looking anywhere but him, but he pulled my gaze to his. "I.." I began to say, "I, uhm, Selena brought me here.." A confused look grew upon his face, but he didn't ask anymore questions. "Let me drive you home" he said. It wasn't a question on if I wanted a ride, it was a matter-of-fact statement that I was going to let him take me home and I was going to be okay with it.

Nick brought me to his Mustang, and a smiled grew upon my face as I was thinking about the first time I got to ride in it. We were about seventeen years old, and we were planning on writing a song together. Nick had driven over to my house, smiling like an idiot because he had just bought his first official car. It was a 1968 Ford Mustang Cobra, and it had been his ideal car since before I had met him. Surprisingly, to this day, the car still ran like it was brand new and well, Nick wasn't giving his car up until there was no chance in saving it. The day he came over, he took me to the Village Idiot, and the paparazzi wouldn't leave us alone. It was absolutely terrible, but it was so amazing to talk to Nick again and to talk about all the topics we had never really opened up about. I had so much hope for us getting back together at that point, but then he started dating again, and all that hope was lost.

Finding reality again, I climbed into the mustang and quietly strapped myself into the seat. In attempts to avoid conversation, I grabbed my left hand and began playing with my purity ring. People may think what they may, but I still believe in the idea of staying pure until marriage. And maybe that means I'll die a virgin, but I don't care about that. If I can't share that with someone I'm absolutely in love with, it's not worth it. But Nick noticed my plan of avoidance of conversation, and attempted to pull a conversation into the atmosphere. "So how have you been, Miles?" he started off, "It's been such a long time.." I looked over at him with hurt in my eyes. "Yeah, long time. Try two years minus two days." I said sharply. Approaching a stop sign, I could feel the car breaks at work while I closed my eyes in an effort to control my emotions. But I never felt the release of the breaks and the car regaining speed. I opened my eyes again, to find him staring at me in disbelief. "Y-you know how long it's been?" he asked with a tone of surprise. I looked down, I didn't have the strength to look him in the eyes any longer. "Of course I do." I said quietly, "How could I forget that you married her on our day.? I haven't talked to you since the wedding. And June 11th is in two days.. Not that difficult to figure out.." After I finished speaking, the space around us was completely still. After waiting for a response for what seemed like an eternity, I felt his gaze lift from me, and heard the roar of the engine come back. The rest of the ride was completely silent and when we pulled into my drive, I looked at him again. "If you don't mind, for me, would you tell Selena I said 'no'.?" He nodded his head, and stepped out of the car. He walked over to my side of the car, and opened the door for me.. God he was such a gentleman. We walked in silence to my front door and stood there without moving for a few moments. Nick grabbed my wrists and pulled me a little bit closer to him. "Mi.." he whispered, and then wrapped his strong and muscular arms around my frail frame. God I had missed his hugs. They were those kinds of hugs that made you feel like everything else in the world around you had stopped, and nothing bad could possibly happen as long as you stayed in the embrace of the hug. But all too soon, he pulled out of the hug, and placed his left hand underneath my chin to pull it up to eye level. "But listen Miley. I just.. I need to tell you this.." He started to say. I could feel my eyes start to glisten, as an effect of being so close to him and not being able to kiss him. Unfortunately, Nick noticed and wiped the pad of his thumb under my eye. "Oh please don't cry." he pleaded me and pulled be back into a hug. He then leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I'll always love you Miley Ray.."

Nick and I stood in that position for a minute or two, and then Nick pulled away. I stood on my tip toes, and then placed a small kiss upon his cheek. Coming back down to the ground, I bit my lip and turned to open my front door. As the door swung open, Nick shouted out for me "Wait Miley!". I turned on my heel to face towards him again, and found him inches away from my face. I could feel his breath, and I had no idea what was going on with him. But before I had time to question him, I was taken aback by his action. Without warning, Nick leaned down and pushed his lips up against mine. I was so shocked by what was happening, I couldn't even process what I was supposed to do. But when Nick started to pull away, my brain kicked in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up against him, deepening the kiss.

When it was absolutely necessary that Nick and I were in need of air, the kiss was finally broken apart. While trying to catch my breath, I managed to stumble out "What.. about.. Sel-" but before I could finish my sentence, Nick had started placing kisses on my cheek, ear, jaw line, and continued on. I was at a complete loss for words, I mean this was just so unexpected. Nick and I hadn't spoken for almost two years, and the reason we spoke two years ago was because I had to dishonestly congratulate him and his new bride on the wedding. I was dead set on the mind frame that he had no feelings left for me, that I meant nothing to him. But I was obviously wrong. Nick finished the light kisses and made his way back to my mouth. When he finally reached his destination, he placed his hands on the back of my upper thighs and pulled me up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist, and he was supporting the lower half of my body with his hands. He began walking through my home, and found his way easily to the bedroom. He gently laid me down on my back, and hovered above me while still continuing the kiss. But my conscience got the best of me, and in between kisses I forced out "Nick." "We really" "shouldn't" "you're" "you're" "you're" "married."

That got him to stop. He rolled off of me and sat up, just looking at me. He looked so lost and so confused at what he was doing. I looked him in the eyes, and just pulled him closer to me. I didn't want to give him the chance to leave without warning. "What was that, Nick..?" He took a deep breath in and looked down at his hands. But I was growing worried, and when I worry, I ramble so I started talking again "I mean, don't get me wrong, I loved that more than you know.. I just.. You've got a wife.." He started popping his knuckles and then softly started to speak, "I don't know, Mile, I really don't. I just.. I don't love her like I love you. I never have. But I was so afraid that you'd never take me back, that I made myself move on. And she just happened to stick around. I figured that since you were with Leo or whatever his name was, you were over me.. and then hearing you say those things in the car.. I just.. I had to Miley. I'm so sorry.." As he finished his words, he attempted to stand up and walk out of the room, but I wasn't letting him go that easily. I grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him back down on the bed, "Wh-What?.. Nick.. you can't be serious." I spoke in a state of shock. But he just looked at me and nodded his head. Biting my lip, I pulled myself up to his level and buried my head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and lightly stroked my back.

Five minutes later Nick and I were still standing in the same spot. It wasn't awkward, it was profusely comforting, but eventually I released my grip and looked up at him. "Nick.. you don't know how astonishing it is to hear you say that.. But what's this mean?" I said cautiously. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then slowly shut it again. We stood there, Nick obviously thinking of something to say and I was just waiting. When he finally was ready, he opened his mouth again. "I.. Selena loves me, Miley.. I can't just divorce her without a reason. It'd destroy her.." Shock completely took over me, because that was the one response I wasn't expecting in the slightest. And because of that, anger along with hurt grew and grew inside of me. I just stared at him in disbelief for what seemed like years, before I finally mustered the courage to speak, "Get out. Get out of my house, and don't ever come back." But Nick wasn't budging. I started to push upon the left side of his body, but I wasn't anywhere near strong enough to make him leave. He wanted me to stop, so when I had let my guard down for a moment, he grabbed my arms and held on to them while I struggled to escape his grasp. "Miley, stop it. I'm not leaving like this. I didn't mean that I didn't want to be with you." His last sentence confused me beyond belief though, causing me to stop struggling. "The fu..? What the hell is that supposed to mean Nicholas?" I said angrily. Nick was completely calm though, "Miley. Please don't be angry.. Please, babe." he stroked my face, wiping the tear that had fought it's way out of my eye, "We don't have to tell anyone.. But we can just do this secretly."

Blinking rapidly, I stared at Nick in utter shock. He wanted to stay married to Selena, **and** have me as a 'girlfriend.'? Did I just hear that clearly? I could legitimately feel the anger bubbling inside of me. "You HAVE to be kidding, right?" I said/yelled. "You want BOTH of us!? Do you have no self control!? I mean honestly Nick, you had me really going there for awhile. I thought you were serious about loving me. But.. hell, I was seriously mistaken-!" Before I could finish my rant, Nick's lips collided with mine once again, and I could feel myself fall backwards onto the bed behind me. One of Nick's hands immediately tangled itself into my hair while the other softly rested on my right cheek. I didn't want to lust and need for him so bad but instead of my mind being in control, my body took over. I deepened the kiss and began running my hand down Nick's muscular chest, tracing every last outline.

For the next ten to twenty minutes, Nick and I just lied there sucking each others faces off in a desperate need for one another. It had been so long since we had experienced each other like this. It was better than any of the dreams I had had in the years proceeding our break up, and I knew that when I woke up the next day it would still be real. It still would have happened. But all too soon, our moment was interrupted by the blaring sound of Nick's phone. And as if the breakage of the kiss wasn't enough to hurt me, the fact that his ringtone was Selena singing "Who says, who says you're not perfect" sent me over the edge. Nick instantly shot up from the bed, and answered the phone completely out of breath. "Sel!" he gasped out, trying to sound as if nothing was wrong. Unfortunately, Nick's phone volume was set at a pretty high level, and I could hear every word spoken in the conversation. "Nicky!" I could here Selena screech out, "Where _are _you?" Nick looked around the room, as if he was going to find an excuse just waiting there for him. "I- uhh, well Miley invited me in and we were just talking." he said calmly to his.. his wife. "Is that alright, sweetie?" _God. Why is he doing this to me?_ I thought to myself. And I couldn't stand to be in the room anymore. Instead of letting the rest of the conversation enter my ears, I stood up and began to walk out of the room. It took almost all of my strength not to break down crying right then and there, but I silently made my way into my secret back room. No one had ever been shown this room before, it was something that I could have to myself that no one knew about. A room where I could break down, and no one could ever find me.

When I had gotten myself comfortable in my room, I heard Nick's voice faintly calling out for me. He sounded frantic, but I didn't care; I was so completely pissed off at him that I couldn't even see straight. And trying another conversation would not be good for either one of us. So I stayed as quite as I possibly could, and let him realize that he wasn't going to find me. I sat there listening to see if I could hear a door closing, but for about five minutes I heard absolute silence. After those five minutes, I heard him call out again "Miley.. I'm going now. I hope you're listening. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He found his way to the front door, an I heard it softly shut. Sliding down the wall, I placed my head in my knees and slowly let the tears cascade down my face. _"Why? Why now?" _I thought to myself. _"Why couldn't he have done this before the wedding?"_

_June 10th, 2012. _

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking every few seconds, trying to regain my consciousness. I began racking my memory for the slightest clue of what had happened the day before, and as to why I was waking up in the room I was waking up in, but my mind was still asleep. Sleeping on the cold wood floor isn't the most comfortable thing, and my head was pounding. I pulled myself up out of the laying position, and dragged my body up off of the ground. The floor was so cold I almost couldn't stand it against my feet; that was the one and only downside to wood flooring. But ignoring the fact that my feet were freezing, I slowly slumped through the hallways and made my way into the main part of the house.

Walking into my dining room, I noticed a small white piece of paper resting on the table. I walked forward, looking for signs of where it came from, and saw my name in Nick's handwriting. Immediately, a gasp escaped my lips and the events of the previous day rushed to my memory. Curious as to what the note could possibly say, I picked up the paper and began reading.

_Mi, we need to talk. Call me. With love, Nicky. _

Reading the note over and over again, my brain tried to process my next move. "Should I call him? Should I not? What could he possibly have left to say?" Millions of thoughts raced through my mind, but none of them stuck out as the right answer. Slowly lifting my head up, I began to search my dining room for my purse to grab my cell phone. After a few moments of searching, I finally found the phone lying underneath a stack of papers piled on the table. Taping the screen to life, I found that my best friend Demi had tried to contact me multiple times. This immediately sent me into a panic, worrying that she had relapsed and I hadn't been there for support. So without hesitation, I dialed he number for support and waited anxiously for an answer. After four rings, the lively voice of my best friend rang through the speaker of my phone "Miley Ray.! Where the hell have you been missy!?" She pretend yelled at me with a laugh in her voice. Although Demi always could cheer me up, just her simple words were not enough to motivate me to lie to her. I sighed, and then proceeded to explain the previous days events. "Demi.. I just.." I ended with, and then broke down into a sob. "Miley, babe, I'm half way to your house. Please just breathe with me." Her soothing words rang through the phone for minutes as she made her way over, "We're going to..." I heard a car door slam "We're gonna figure this out. I'm coming in now." And as soon as I heard the dial tone enter my ear, a blurred version of my best friend entered my sight.

Demi immediately ran over to where I was curled up and dropped to the floor, wrapping her arms around me. Just knowing that she was there, that she honestly cared about me, made the entire situation a million times easier to deal with. Demi was the only person in the world that I trusted enough to tell every that was happening in my life. She was my rock, and I was hers when I could be.

"Mi, what happened?" she asked after the sobs had subsided. Although I had just woken up, I felt like I had slept in days. I was so mentally and physically exhausted, it was almost indescribable. Eventually, I found the words to speak. "Nick.." Demi gave me a confused and shocked look, "Sel called and brought me over yesterday, saying she wanted to publicize a reunion of friendship, and Nick ended up showing. I ran out.. and well he followed. I didn't have my car, and he drove me home.." I looked down, not knowing how to face the next words. Not wanting to admit to what had happened between Nick and I. The pause became awkward, so Demi chimed in, "He was just being nice, babe, please don't cry over tha-" "Dem, that's not it. I just.. I didn't know how to put it." She waited, but I could tell she was dying to know what I was going to say. Her pupils were dilated larger than I'd ever seen before, I honestly couldn't see any color – it was all pupil. "He kissed me, Dem. We made out. We almost went farther.. but she called.. He- he asked me to be a secret.. I just.." and with those last two words, my breath caught. The tears began descending from my eyes once again. I felt her arms tense up, but then squeeze tighter around me.

She let me cry, and knowing that she was there for me meant the world. "I seriously can't believe him. What the hell does he think he's doing?" she spoke harshly. I could sense the anger in her voice, and that never lead to anything positive. "Dem" I said softly, trying to calm her down, "It's okay, really.." but there was no conviction in my voice and I knew it. It wasn't okay, Nick had cheat on his wife and broken my heart all over again. I lost him once, and I really couldn't handle this pain again. Not seeing him was my fix, but now I had to start the process all over again.


	2. Part Two

_A few hours later. _

"I love you, babe, call me if you need anything. I'll be over the fastest I can if anything happens." Demi said while hugging me tightly. "He better hope he doesn't get anywhere near me, or he better not expect to see another day." Demi's violent threats were always one of my favorite things about her. She never carried through with them, but she really did mean what she said. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt someone she truly cared about. Releasing from the hug, she made her way to the front door and blew me a kiss. "Love you, smiley." I gave her a quick smile, and she was gone.

As soon as the door shut, all the happiness Demi had brought me instantly drained. Making my way over to the dining room table, I picked up the note that Nick had left. While the note was short and simple, I read it over at least five times as if I couldn't fully grasp what was written. But my thought process was interrupted by the large grumbling in my stomach. Looking up at the clock, I realized that it was almost 3 in the afternoon, and I hadn't had anything to eat all day. I really did not feel like moving, but the grumbling in my stomach was growing louder and I knew that I would regret it if I didn't get something in my system soon. Walking into the kitchen, I pulled open the fridge and was immediately hit with a blast of rather cool air that sent cold chills down my spine. Surveying the contents of my almost empty fridge, I found a plastic container filled with leftover pizza, and proceeded to pull it out and throw it in the microwave to heat up. I don't care what anyone says, cold pizza is disgusting. I really don't understand how anyone could enjoy it.

Waiting for the pizza to finish warming, I started to loose myself in thought. But I was quickly interrupted by the blaring of a song I was not expecting in the slightest. "Standing out in the rain, I need to know if it's over, 'cause I will leave you alone. Flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold her like I did before the storm" Nick and I's song. Nick and I's ringtone. Ringtone.. Ringtone.. It took me a second, but I eventually realized that Nick was calling me. Jumping forward, I rushed to my phone and picked up nearly a second before the call ended. Nervous and panting, I answered "H-Hello?" "Oh, Miles, you picked up. I thought you were going to ignore me." Nick responded in a shocked tone. I wasn't completely sure how to respond, realizing exactly what I had just done so all I could manage was a "Oh." And instantaneously he noticed the change in my tone. "Oh, no, please don't get short. Miles, we need to talk." "Nick what's there to talk about. You made it very clear yesterday, and I'm pretty sure I made myself just as clear." I spat back sharper than I intended. There was a long pause, along with some muffled movement and what sounded like the close of a car door. "Mi.. I love you so much, it literally hurts. I need you back." Before I had time to think, words were spilling out of my mouth, "Nick you're married. To Selena. You married her on OUR day. Our day, Nick. You stopped loving me a long fucking time ago. Don't pull me back into this." I could hear his breath catch in his throat, and then him take a deep breath. "Mi, please. Just, can I come over? We can talk." it was more of a statement, than a question, as it always was. "Nick-" I began to protest, but he refused it "No, I'll be over in ten minutes. I love you Mi." and just as quickly as he had finished, he had hung up.

Ten minutes. Ten minutes was all I had to prepare for him to come over. I took a look at myself and realized that I was still wearing the same clothes that I had been wearing yesterday, and I probably looked a mess. But it occurred to me that he hadn't given me a choice, nor much time to prepare, so I didn't care. I walked over to my couch and just fell onto it, not caring about how I looked. He knew where I kept my spare key, he'd find his way in if he really wanted too. I let my eyes flutter shut, and before I knew what was really happening, I was awoken to Nick squatting in front of me brushing the hair out of my eyes. "Hey, beautiful." he whispered, "Tired?" with a smirk growing across his face. My breath got caught in my throat, due to him being so close, and I sat their with a dumbfounded look plastered upon my own. With a lighthearted laugh escaping his lips, he stood up and made his way over to the loveseat, tapping the spot next to him. "Come sit with me" he asked, not as demanding as usual, but the tone still told that there was no disputing.

**Nick's POV.**

Being at Miley's place was one of my favorite things. I hadn't been here much recently, but before Selena and I got together, Miley and I spent hours upon hours here alone. In all honesty, I was pretty surprised that she had kept the place once Sel and I got married. I would have figured that she would have wanted something that didn't remind her of us. She was the type of person that when she wanted to forget someone, she got rid of anything that reminded her of them. It never made sense to me, but all in all I was kind of glad that she had kept it. So much of it we had picked out together, it felt more of our place instead of just hers.

I knew I had messed up yesterday, and I needed to get everything figured out. I snuck out of Selena's overbearing grasp, and made my way to Miley's. When I got there, no one answered the door, but Miley's not very good at hiding her keys. She always puts it right underneath the doormat – aka the most obvious spot ever. But it was cute, just like everything about her. I slowly opened the door, only to find an empty and overly quiet house. "Miles?" I whispered out. But there was no response. Walking forward, I noticed a soft breathing coming from the main room. Turning my attention towards the sound, I spotted her, fast asleep upon the couch. I couldn't help but stop to notice how beautiful she looked when she was asleep. Not to say that she wasn't beautiful while she was awake, but when her guard was completely down her beauty just flowed from her.

Soon enough, I came back to reality and made my way over to my sleeping beauty. She had hair falling in her face, so I went to move it and once I did her eyes opened slowly. "Hey, beautiful." I whispered, "Tired?" with a stupid smirk I unsuccessfully tried to hide growing across my face. She seemed to stop breathing for a moment, dazed as to what was going on around her. With a lighthearted laugh escaping my lips, I stood up and made my way over to the loveseat, tapping the spot next to me. "Come sit with me" I asked of her, not really expecting her to dispute. Slowly, she sat up and stumbled over to where I had sat down. She sat at the opposite end, as far away as she could get it seemed, and hugged her knees to her chest. She was definitely coherent now, and from the look on her face, she wasn't too happy. I couldn't stand that look on her face, it always drove me insane. I hated for her to be upset, and whenever she was I started to ramble in attempts to fix the problem. "Listen, Mi, I'm so sorry. Everything just came out wrong yesterday. I just.. I wasn't prepared for any of that to happen. I didn't intend on kissing you or saying those things, it just sort of happened. And I don't mean to imply that what I said wasn't true, because it absolutely was, it just wasn't what I had planned on." I managed to get out in about two breaths, quickly continuing after letting some more oxygen fill my lungs. "I'm so in love with you Miley, I don't even know how to handle myself. You're the one girl I can't figure out, and it's so addicting. You've been everything I ever wanted before I even knew I wanted it. And I know I've fucked up in so many ways, and I've basically ruined any chance I have, but I need you Miley, I need you. I can't live without you. These past two years that we've had without each other has literally been torture. I think about you everyday and how I would be so much happier if I was doing what I did with you, not Selena. And I know I shouldn't think that way, I try to push the thoughts away, but I can't help it. You're my Miley. I need you to be mine."

By the time I had finished my 'speech', I had tears in my eyes, threatening to fall. Acknowledging how badly I had messed everything up wasn't something that I had done before and it killed me. I just wanted to press rewind and go back to before I married Selena. I wanted to marry Miley. I still wanted to marry Miley.

Wiping the tear closest to falling from my eye, I searched her expression for any hint of what she was thinking. But Miley was the master of the poker face, and I slowly started to die inside from the anticipation. Licking her lips, she softly let the words flow out of her mouth "Nick.. You can't possibly know how badly your marriage hurt me. On our day. _Our day_, Nick. I was in and out of treatment centers for months because I just had no motivation to do anything – I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't move." she paused, and it seemed like she feared continuing, but she did. "I love you, Nick, I love you with my heart and soul. You're the one person who's been on my mind since the day I met you. You're the only person I've ever fallen in love with. Being with you, I don't have to think about what I'm doing. I don't have to worry about how I look or what I say, because with you everything just feels right. I never questioned what we did, or what you asked me to do, because I trusted and loved you more than anything. But you broke my heart in so many ways. And yesterday.. when you asked me to be a secret, I just.. I don't know anymore Nick. After the way you kissed me and everything you said, that was literally the last thing I expected to come from you-" "Mi" "No, let me finish... Nick, I would do absolutely anything to be with you. But you obviously want to be with her in some shape or form, so I can't. I can't just have part of you. I'm either with you 100 percent or none at all. Being with you for the rest of my life is all that I could ever ask for, but I guess it's too much.." Standing up, she started to walk towards her bedroom. For a moment, I couldn't really process everything she had just said, and what she was doing, but everything eventually caught up to me and I jumped to grab her from walking away. "Mi, no! Don't walk away, please. It's not to much." I shouted, hoping the emphasis would make her believe me. Spinning her in my direction, and pulling her closer, I looked into her eyes. It was obvious how much she was hurting, her eyes were the one thing that never lied, and it was breaking me inside. "Mi.. please.." Staring back at me, she stood frozen, as if she didn't know what to do next.

The moments passed, and nothing was changing. We stood frozen, staring at one another, so I did the only thing I knew I couldn't completely fuck up. Leaning closer, I captured her lips into a kiss. At that moment, I didn't know if I'd get the opportunity again, so I put every ounce of me into it. I felt her hesitate, so I pulled her closer which only ended up with us toppling over onto the couch. But that sudden movement was all it took to convince her that what we were doing was okay.

**Miley's POV**

God damn that boy, I swear, if he doesn't stop kissing me unexpectedly I'm going have to kick some serious ass. But who knows if this will ever happen again, so I might as well enjoy it. Kissing him was something I never got tired of. Every time that our lips met, it felt like a new rush and it was utterly addicting. It was one of the things that aided my quick fall for him.

Quiet a large sum of time passed before either of us felt the need to break apart, but when it finally occurred, my senses felt fried. Nothing else but the man lying on top of me seemed to matter. All of the anger that I had had built up inside of me from what he said had disappeared. All that was running through my mind was how every so badly I wished we could continue what had previously been occurring. Taking in a deep breath, I took the chance to talk. "Nick.." I began slowly "You can't leave me again." And I meant what I said. I couldn't take him leaving me another time. I needed him in my life, more than I could ever possibly imagine. A smile grew upon his face and he leaned down gently, placing a soft kiss on my nose. "I wouldn't dream of it." he stated simply.


End file.
